Grant Ward
You may also be looking for Grant Ward (Framework). ".]] ".]] Grant Ward is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is played by Brett Dalton. After being abandoned by his family and becoming a juvenile delinquent, he was picked up by Hydra agent John Garrett (who joined after realizing his true value within S.H.I.E.L.D.) by moulding him into another Hydra spy to be placed within S.H.I.E.L.D. Ward was personally chosen to join Phil Coulson's special unit, and despite being a loner, he gained the trust of his teammates. He eventually had to reveal his deception when Hydra revealed themselves to the world once again and that they had been controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. since its inception. After Garrett was killed, Ward was left without a mentor and imprisoned by a new incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ward was going to be turned over to his older brother Christian Ward, a corrupt politician, who was the cause of much of Ward's turbulent childhood. Ward used the opportunity to escape, finding and killing his brother. He was also obsessed with helping , whom he had built a romantic attachment with while working for S.H.I.E.L.D., reuniting her with her long lost father Cal Jonhson. Despite this seemingly kind act, Skye could not look past the killings and betrayal, leading her to shoot him. He was able to survive thanks to being saved to Kara Palamas, formerly Agent 33, who had been brainwashed by Hydra until her oppressor had been killed, leaving her abandoned. Ward believed he could now help Palamas recuperate through revenge, but this only led to her accidental death by his own gun, when Palamas used a nanomask to take the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May. This caused Ward into a full on revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D. by attempting to rebuild his own Hydra. This led to a team-up with Gideon Malick, who convinced Ward to retrieve an Inhuman called , a parasitical being, who took host bodies to survive, which had been sent to he, but could never be free of the planet it had been trapped on, until a stable way of connecting Maveth with Earth had been found. Now Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson had followed Ward to Maveth, who killed him with his own (robotic) hand for taking the life of his lover, Rosalind Price. Unknown to Coulson, Hive took over Ward's body. Hive made it back to Earth, who then started a campaign to sway all Inhumans to his cause and transform those that weren't Inhuman into primitive-like Inhumans that would obey his every command. S.H.I.E.L.D. tricked Hive into going into space with his Terrigen bomb, for it safely to explode away from human life. Appearances * ** 101. "Pilot" (2013) ** 102. "0-8-4" (2013) ** 103. "The Asset" (2013) ** 104. "Eye Spy" (2013) ** 105. "Girl in the Flower Dress" (2013) ** 106. "FZZT" (2013) ** 107. "The Hub"" (2013) ** 108. "The Well" (2013, Trenton Rogers portrays young Ward) ** 109. "Repairs" (2013) ** 110. "The Bridge" (2013) ** 111. "The Magical Place" (2014) ** 112. "Seeds" (2014) ** 113. "T.R.A.C.K.S." (2014) ** 114. "T.A.H.I.T.I." (2014) ** 115. "Yes Men" (2014) ** 116. "End of the Beginning" (2014) ** 117. "Turn, Turn, Turn" (2014) ** 118. "Providence" (2014) ** 119. "The Only Light in the Darkness" (2014) ** 120. "Nothing Personal" (2014) ** 121. "Ragtag" (2014, Austin Lyon portrays young Ward) ** 122. "Beginning of the End" (2014) ** 201. "Shadows" (2014) ** 203. "Making Friends and Influencing People" (2014) ** 205. "A Hen in the Wolf House" (2014) ** 206. "A Fractured House" (2014) ** 207. "The Writing on the Wall" (2014) ** 208. "The Things We Bury" (2014) ** 209. "Ye Who Enter Here" (2014) ** 210. "What They Become" (2014) ** 214. "Love in the Time of Hydra" (2015) ** 218. "The Frenemy of My Enemy" (2015) ** 219. "The Dirty Half Dozen" (2015) ** 220. "Scars" (2015) ** 221. "S.O.S. Part One" (2015) ** 222. "S.O.S. Part Two" (2015) ** 302. "Purpose in the Machine" (2015) ** 304. "Devils You Know" (2015) ** 306. "Among Us Hide..." (2015) ** 307. "Chaos Theory" (2015) ** 308. "Many Heads, One Tale" (2015) ** 309. "Closure" (2015) ** 310. "Maveth" (2015) ** 311. "Bouncing Back" (2016, corpse) ** 312. "The Inside Man" (2016, corpse, Rogers portrays young Ward in archival footage) ** 315. "Spacetime" (2016, corpse) ** 316. "Paradise Lost" (2016, corpse) ** 317. "The Team" (2016, corpse) ** 318. "The Singularity" (2016, corpse) ** 319. "Failed Experiments" (2016, corpse) ** 320. "Emancipation" (2016, corpse) ** 321. "Absolution" (2016, corpse) ** 322. "Ascension" (2016, corpse) Total appearances: 52. Mentions * ** 202. "Heavy is the Head" (2014) ** 204. "Face My Enemy" (2014) ** 211. "Aftershocks" (2015) ** 212. "Who You Really Are" (2015) ** 215. "One Door Closes" (2015) ** 216. "Afterlife" (2015) ** 301. "Laws of Nature" (2015) ** 303. "A Wanted (Inhu)man" (2015) ** 313. "Parting Shot" (2016) Total mentions: 9. Notes/trivia * Ironically, while hooked up to the ultimate lie detector in "The Only Light in the Darkness", he said he had a sister, who was never mentioned again after that. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Hydra Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Wardses